


[Fanart] The Blud is no Haven

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Fanart, Hooker Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, M/M, Mafia Dick Grayson, Mob Boss Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Dick Grayson is a policeman. Dick Grayson is a community hero. Dick Grayson has never, in fact, been on the right side of the law.orThat one Mafia AU where Dick is Bludhaven's biggest mob boss and Jason is his right-hand (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] The Blud is no Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> Prompt from Fancy_Dragonqueen:  
> "Mob-Boss Dick Grayson  
> *Smirks* let's turn the tables ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> I spent literal hOuRs trying to figure out Jay's outfit, and it came down to leather or lace.
> 
> Here, have both.


End file.
